The application claims priority to U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/592,509 filed Jul. 29, 2004, which is incorporated in its entirety herein.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recessed light fixtures, more specifically to recessed light fixtures for use in medical facilities.
2. Description of Related Art
Recessed light fixtures are known, and are typically used when it is desirable to minimize the projection of the light fixture below the ceiling surface. Recessed light fixtures, as opposed to light fixtures that substantially extend below the ceiling surface, tend to be more aesthetically appealing and provide a cleaner look when installed. Thus, recessed light fixtures tend to be used in commercial settings such as offices and the like.
Some recessed light fixtures use a curved reflective surface mounted in a rectangular shaped housing. The light source or sources is/are mounted inside the housing near the curved surface and some type of diffuser is mounted below the light source so as to minimize the harsh effects of direct light. A common type of diffuser is a perforated shield. The combination of the diffuser and the curved reflective surface allow the light to exit the fixture in a more controlled and even manner so as to prevent unsightly bright or dark spots.
Another type of light fixture is a sealed light fixture for use in high abuse settings. Such sealed light fixtures are typically used in heavy commercial or industrial settings where the environment can be abusive to unsealed light fixtures because of moisture, dust and the like. These sealed fixtures tend to have a rectangular housing that is coupled to a plastic or glass diffuser. The diffuser is sealed along its edges to the fixture so that the light source and the internal components are protected from the surrounding environment. While functional, these light fixtures suffer from being relatively less attractive. Due to various constraints and different design considerations, the sealed light fixtures used in high abuse environments are designed so that the entire fixture extends below the ceiling and thus are more commonly used in situations where the ceiling is relatively high.
A second type of sealed fixture is used in a clean room setting. Clean rooms require a minimum amount of dirt and particles in the air and typically are kept clean via a laminar air flow that runs from the ceiling down to the floor. Light fixtures for use in clean rooms can be installed in the ceiling and often include a rectangular housing with a flange around the edge housing. The clean room light fixtures are recessed into the ceiling and sealed to the ceiling between the flange and the ceiling. A second seal is than provided between a plastic diffuser and the light fixture housing so that internal portion of the light fixture is sealed from the inside of the clean room. To avoid turbulence that allows the collection of dust or particles, these light fixtures use a flat diffuser that is close to flush with ceiling.
While the various light fixtures described above are effective in their respective environments, they are less suitable for use in a medical facility. What is needed is a light fixture that can provide some of the benefits provided by the above fixtures in a more aesthetically pleasing package while minimizing the cost of the fixture.